The mission of the to-be-established NIDA National Drug Abuse Clinical Trials Network (CTN) is to improve the quality of drug abuse treatment nationally by (1) accelerating the pace of treatment research, testing findings from small controlled studies in real-life treatment settings, and (2) accelerating community-treatment-program implementation of new treatment technologies via dissemination and training. Specific CTN objectives include conducting studies in the areas of pharmacological, behavioral and practice research in a range of treatment settings and clinical populations; conducting studies on how best to translate science-based findings into clinical practice; encouraging collaboration between community treatment facilities and academic researchers; and assessing the health and systems impact of the implementation of new treatment modalities. The New York City East Side (NYC-ES) Node will contribute the following to this overall mission: (1) leadership in addiction research, training and treatment, (2) broad clinical trials expertise and extensive clinical capacity, (3) a state-of the-art clinical trials data management system and expertise, (4) leadership in dissemination and evaluation of addiction treatment training material, and (5) unique capacity to contribute to the network in the following areas (a) health services and health outcomes research, (b) genetics and pharmacogenetics related to vulnerability to drug addiction, (c) central data management. The NYC-ES Node is a consortium of academic and clinical investigators/providers who have a longstanding track record of fruitful collaboration in research, training, and clinical service delivery for the addictive disorders. The Community-based Treatment Programs (CTPs) are characterized by programmatic and treatment-model diversity, and provide access to an overall clinical population of more than 10,000 patients with extensive diagnostic, ethnic and gender diversity. Regional Research and Training Center (RRTC) components include (1) the Rockefeller University Laboratory for the Study of Addictive Disease and its Cornell-affiliated programs, (2) the NYU School of Medicine Division of Alcoholism and Drug Abuse; (3) a group of NYU and Nathan Kline Institute investigators with extensive large scale clinical trials experience; and (4) the Epidemiology and Health Services Research Laboratory at the Nathan Kline Institute.